


Christmas visit

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, Kind of a fix it fic, M/M, Prison Visit, because canon makes no sense anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Has something happened?” - he asked as he pulled his hand from Aaron's.“No!” - he said quickly, grabbing onto Robert's hands, forcing them to stay in place. - “Nothing's happened.” - he said, and he said it with a tone that Robert just knew what it was really about.“But it could've, right? Something could've happened.” - he said as he took his hand away from his again. This time Aaron didn't stop him, just bit his lips.Or...Aaron's visiting Robert in prison 5 years from now, just before Robert's 6th Christmas inside. They talk, and they move on from the past. It's a happy fic I promise.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Christmas visit

Aaron was still a bit nervous, even though he's done this a thousand times before. But still, he sat there like he did the first time 5 years ago. He couldn't believe Robert agreed to a visit, he didn't know what to think... and now 5 years and a transfer later he was still here, visiting his husband, just before Christmas. Like he did for the last 5 years.

“It's so good to see you.” - said Robert as he hugged him tight, before he took a seat opposite Aaron. - “Does your mother know you’re spending your Christmas with a convicted murderer?”

“It’s not funny Robert.” - said Aaron gripping onto his hand as they sat in the visiting room. - “And it's not even Christmas yet. It's only the 23rd.”

“You don’t have to…it’s been 6years.” - this is his 6th Christmas in prison, and he denied contact from Aaron on the first one. He insisted on that nonsense for almost a whole year, it was only October, just after their anniversary, when he sent a letter to Aaron... finally. Ever since that day, Aaron's been visiting him, seeking every opportunity. He even wrote letters to Robert, because 1 visit/month wasn't enough. It was more than what he was used to... but not nearly enough.

“Shut up.”

“Aaron…”

“You’ll be out soon enough.” - he said. Robert didn’t argue. He didn't have the strength for it. They talked it through enough times. Plus he just wanted to make the most of this visit. It was better since they moved him here. The Isle of Man seemed like a nicer place, and Aaron didn't have to look over his shoulder every time Robert reached for his hand. That was definitely a bonus. Along with the goodbye kisses. He never would've thought that he could feel those lips against his again.

“Why are you twitching?” - asked Robert all of a sudden. It was hard to ignore how uncomfortable Aaron looked.

“I'm not.” - he said almost immediately.

“Yes, you are. Ever since you got here. Is there something wrong? It's not Seb, is it? Or Liv? Aaron, tell me!” - said Robert already panicking.

“No, everybody's fine.” - he sighed. It wasn't a good enough answer to Robert though.

“Then what?”

“It's not even anything recent...” - mumbled Aaron battling if he should tell him everything he's been kept as a secret for all these years.

“Okay, you've lost me.” - chuckled Robert.

“I need to tell ya something.” - said Aaron, and he sounded serious enough for Robert to sit up a bit, and look into his eyes, waiting for the rest to come.

“Is there a reason why you always act so suspicious around Christmas?” - asked Robert. Of course, he clocked it. It wasn't the first time but he didn't mention last year or the year before that. He was happy that Aaron came to visit him, plus last year he took Seb with him as well. But he noticed how something was bothering him even if Aaron didn't say a word. - “Has something happened?” - he asked as he pulled his hand from Aaron's.

“No!” - he said quickly, grabbing onto Robert's hands, forcing them to stay in place. - “Nothing's happened.” - he said, and he said it with a tone that Robert just knew what it was really about.

“But it could've, right? Something could've happened.” - he said as he took his hand away from his again. This time Aaron didn't stop him, just bit his lips.

“No, I would ne...”

“Don't. Aaron, I thought we've already discussed this.”

“We have... but I feel guilty.”

“You shouldn't have to. I wanted you to move on... if there were other men...”

“There weren't any men.”

“You said there was...”

“One time yeah. But just once.”

“Then why do you act so shifty? “

“Because around the time you spent the first Christmas inside I got that bloody hookup app on my phone.”

“A what?” - asked Robert. He was never into that sort of stuff.

“It's like Grindr just worse.”

“Oh, I see.” - he said looking down on the table.

“I didn't go through with it.” - said Aaron as he reached out for his hand.

“You didn't?” - asked Robert with a sad smile.

“I got there... and I just couldn't do it. I tried it a couple of more times... but I always backed out. I wanted to hurt ya... for shutting me out. And... And it wasn't like I had anyone to talk to... I didn't. It wasn't the best time of my life.”

“But you got through it.”

“Seb helped.” - he smiled. - “Then you... sending that letter. I still have it you know.”

“I know I took my time with it. I was terrified of how you're gonna react.”

“At first I binned it.” - laughed Aaron. He really did he was that upset. - “Then I fished it out and actually opened it. I couldn't not to.”

“I'm glad you did.” - he said squeezing his hand.

“Yeah me too.”

“So this …. this is why you were so weird around Christmas?” - asked Robert bringing up the subject again.

“Yeah... I missed you... you have no idea how much...”

“I do actually.” - he said before he leaned forward to be able to whisper – “I've dreamt about your body for so long before I could even touch your hand again... this...” – he said stroking his hand – “This is more than I ever thought I'd get.”

“You're gonna be out Robert. You'll see. And then I'm gonna have you all to myself, and we lock ourselves away at home... for a week.”

“Two weeks.”

“I'd do it for a whole month if that's what you want.” - he said and all Robert could do was smile at him.

“Deal. You might have to wait a few years for that.” - he warned.

“I've waited before. I'd wait for you forever.”

“Yeah, I know. You shouldn't have to.”

'It's what I want. Come on Robert we've been doing this for 5 years now, don't shut me out now. Not again.' - he asked.

“No, not again.” - he promised. - “Can you... can you bring Seb next time?”

“Yeah sure. I square it down with his school and he'll be here.”

“I can't believe how big he is already.”

“Yeah, and he's exactly like you.” - smiled Aaron.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I promised to take him ice skating tomorrow afternoon.”

“You're not gonna be too tired? Because of the journey. I'm sorry it takes half a day to see me for an hour.”

“Don't... don't be sorry. It's the highlight of my whole month.”

“Really?”

“It's December innit? Ring any bells?” - he smirked.

“The first time we kissed....” - answered Robert.

“Amongst other firsts...” - teased Aaron.

“God, you have no idea what I would do to you if I could.” - he said licking his lips.

“I think I know.” - said Aaron laughing.

“We have 10 more minutes, tell me something.” - said Robert as he shook his head. Changing the subject might be good.

“What do you wanna hear?”

“Anything... everything. Village gossip... how does everything look in the Christmas lights? Will you send me pictures from your ice skating trip tomorrow?”

“Alright, slow down.” - smiled Aaron. - “Of course I will.” - he said but he saw Robert's expression change. He didn't know where to place it. - “What?”

“Nothing... just... the last letter you sent me...”

“I know, sorry I got carried away... but I just miss ya so much.”

“Maybe don't be that... obvious next time ey?”

“Why? You said you had a cell to yourself.”

“Yeah, but the guards open everything before we get it... they tend to read the letters as well.”

“You mean there are people knowing what I've written?”

“Oh yeah, they know... “

“Did they say anything?” - he asked worried.

“Just that I was a lucky bloke.” - laughed Robert.

“What? Really? No homophobic bullshit?”

“No, but it was still awkward.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't be, that letter of yours is my favorite bedtime story.”

“Robert!” - laughed Aaron.

“So are we good?” - he asked thinking about their earlier chat. - “I know we don't have to much time to discuss it properly...”

“Yeah, we're alright. I just wanted you to know.”

“Now I do. Please try to forget it. I just wanna move on. Those were the worst times, I know I shouldn't have pushed you away.”

“Okay, let's not talk about it anymore.” - decided Aaron.

“Then what do you wanna talk about... we still have 5 minutes to go.”

“How about that when I'm gonna stand up, I give you a real kiss, not just a peck on the lips?”

“Really? You'd do that here?”

“You're gonna find out in about... 3 minutes.” - he smiled. Maybe the curse of bad Christmases was over.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts if you want to, in these times I'm itching to write
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirls93


End file.
